Sandpaw/frost
Description Purrsona Sandpaw is a soft-furred sleek ginger tabby Maine Coon she-cat with forest green eyes and a bushy, thick tail. Her alternate purrsona is a soft short-furred gray she-cat with darker splotches on her back, legs and face. She also has white around her clover-green eyes, muzzle, locket and belly. Personality Sandpaw can be rude, stubborn, emotional and weird, but once you get to know her, she is friendly and very funny. Sandy does not draw art - she gets lazy and procrastinates it (so don't request her). Activity on the blog Sandpaw is active on BlogClan and comments daily. She joined on September 9 2018 and is now running for senior warrior. She also hosts two games on the games page, a NTA, an acronym game and recently a clan builder. She used to host a NTA that had about fifty rounds. Fanfiction Completed: * Scorchstar's Find (about my OC Scorchpaw/claw creating a new clan with some of her clanmates) * MLG StarClan (a spoof fanfiction about crazy MLG cats taking over the Earth, clans and twolegplace) * Potatobrine comes to BlogClan (a BlogMeme, whom name is Potatobrine invades BlogClan and tries to take over) * Flamedance's Secret (a spoof about Flamedance) In progress: * Bedrock Head (a kit born with a heavy head) * Snowdapple's Wish (about one of my OCs called Snowdapple) * BlogClan's Future (the future of BlogClan) * Takeover (potatoes trying to take over the Warriors Universe) * Hollywood's Fame (about a kit called Hollykit who dreams of being a movie star.) * The Eruption (me and Lifey's warrior cat OCs) * Revenge (a fanfiction about Sol's daughter) Cancelled: * Ivylight's Journey (about one of my OCs Ivylight) * Orangeflame's Lie (about one of my OCs Orangeflame) Collabs: * SandClan's Decision (a collab I started about my long-lost secret clan, SandClan) * Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors (a collab Astie started that I joined) * We Will Rule (a collab Crystie started) * Fishstar's Face (a lame collab I started) * Sandy's Harry Potter fanfic (I forgot about this) * Unnamed MLP BlogFic (the characters were from other people) Quotes "Stalking is very bad. It is against the law." - Me when my brother Villagerkit points out a person doing something. "STUPID AUTOCORRECT" - Me about autocorrect "Hayay!" - Me after I combined 'hooray' and 'yay' together "WhoaMG" - Me after I combined 'whoa' and 'OMG' together "gaspie" - A word I use describing dramatic situations "oh noo" - My way of saying oh no comments but there's no speedy mods around "no" - Me in a lot of situations "Stop bullyin' meh" - Me when my brother bullies me "yeet" - Me yeeting "How dare you insult potatoes, you hecking tomoto!" - Potato Bot, a discord bot "If you don't study, you won't go into university, and if you don't go to university, you won't get a good job and if you don't get a good job, you'll be poor and if you're poor,you'll live on the streets, begging for money!" - Me lecturing my brother about studying "Sushtatoes rule!" - Me on PotatoClan discord Real life friends *Echopaw/whisper (told me about warriors) *Lifepaw/light (was on BlogClan, but left :() *Mistypaw/sky (friends since I was 3) My crazy zone Post ANYTHING here, as long as it follows the blog and wiki rules Trivia *My birthday is April 25 *I am running for senior warrior *I live in Australia *I have a brother *I'm right-handed *My favourite movie is My Neighbour Totoro *My favourite pizza is Pepperoni *I have discord *I have scratch *My IRL friend Echopaw told me warriors in year 2, and started reading the series in year 4 *I don't play any sports Gallery FromPebble.jpg Sandpaw (frost) (Sandy) fursona art.png Sandybyclo!-pixilart.png Sandylookylooky.jpg Sandy text.gif Sandy by Hazy.png Sandy.png Sandtato.png Sandy000.JPG cloverdewwildlife.PNG Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay